


Last Act

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Oneshot, Sort Of, Suggestive Themes, Tags May Change, minecraft as real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: Dream is being chased by the hunters, George corners him but in his momentary hesitation before the deathblow, the tables are turned.orGeorge kisses his way out of trouble-inspired by 'manhunt gone sexual' by anonymous000000000-
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Last Act

Like a cabal of rabid hyenas, the hunters bore down on Dream, hooting and yelling as they chased him through the forest.

"Boost me! Boost me! I have full hunger, boost me!" George shouted, sprinting to the front of the pack, allowing the others to bump him further ahead, closer to their fleeing quarry.

Sapnap shouted instructions back to the others, cutting Bad off before he could get any orders out, "Guys, guys, cycle around back, get the potions, _get the potions!_ " 

As three others peel off from the chase, George takes his moment, sensing an opening, and lunges at Dream's back, sending them both tumbling into a nearby ditch. He lands on top, momentarily too stunned by the golden opportunity to pull out his sword and strike the final blow. In just that time, Dream regains his senses a moment sooner, wasting no time in hooking a leg over George's and rolling them both over until it is George with his spine pressed to the dirt and Dream straddling his midsection. There was no hesitation in the taller man's eyes as he pulled out his sword, pressing it down and cutting George where he tried to stop it with his bare hands.

"Any last words?" Dream's mask smiled blankly down, surely covering the triumphant grin George imagined behind it.

George's heart raced, _I don't want to die,_ his breath quickened as blood from his injured hand dripped down onto his cheeks. He made his choice. Reaching out with one bloodied hand, he traced it down the side of Dream's mask, barely curling his fingers underneath the ceramic rim, "At least let me die standing up?"

To his surprise, Dream nodded, swinging a leg over and rising from a crouch, levelling his sword point-first toward George, "Get up."

George rose to his knees, eyes making their way up Dream's leg, muscle tone shown clearly through the tight leather leggings, lingering on his hips, his chest, his neck, finally meeting the eyes of Dream's mask.

He was only snapped out of his reverie by Dream's sharp voice, "What are you doing. Get up."

George decided to push it, pouting at Dream, "But I rather like it down here. The view is... nice."

"W _ha_ _t?"_

George rose to his feet, stepping around the sword- held slackly in Dream's stunned grip- and laying a hand on the taller man's chest, reaching the other around to gently grasp the edge of the mask once more. _Oh god, please don't kill me for this-_

In one fluid motion, George pushed up the ceramic mask and kissed Dream.

Almost instantly, he was slammed backward into the tree behind him, opening his eyes to see Dream staring at him for a moment before roughly kissing him back, hard enough to knock George's head back against the trunk. Dream's hands found his wrists, pushing them back as well, one leg coming up between George's, the sudden friction causing him to groan into kiss as he was pinned to the trunk.

Transferring both George's wrists into his one hand, Dream brought the other to tilt George's chin upwards in a surprisingly gentle gesture, giving him better access to the shorter boy's lips, and sending an electric thrill through George's body.

George's chest fluttered like it was filled with whirling butterflies, an unexpected euphoria coursing through his veins with the adrenaline from this impulsive, lifesaving act, drowning out the rest of the world, everything else fading away before-

_"What."_

Both boys sprang away from each other, turning at once to see a shocked Sapnap, Antfrost, and Badboyhalo looking scandalized at the edge of the clearing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and thanks to anonymous for writing such a good and inspiring fic. if you liked this, maybe check out my profile, where i have more like this. or, you could leave a comment or kudos for me, which i'd love. i'd appreciate it if you didn't show this to the CCs and respect their boundaries, and other than that, i'll see you next time!  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
